As is known in the art, one problem with detection systems is the generation of reliable alert signals. In particular, when multiple objects (or targets) are present in a field of view of a detection system, it is difficult to identify the most significant target and to reliably generate an alert signal in the presence of noise and other targets in the field of view.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a system and technique for reliably generating an alert signal.